What Should She do
by carebear79
Summary: I can't help but love Viola, but exactly how far will she go to get what she wants. What she wants is Duke. The contents is kind of violent. VD Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

-1**_What Would She Do?_**

I do not own any of these characters nor am I related to the movie in any way.

I am just a huge fan who decided to put my own little twist in the movie I hope you enjoy.

Paul, Kia, Yvonne, and herself were all hanging out at her kitchen table, thinking about the things that had transpired over the past few days. Viola still could not believe that Duke still would not talk to her. She really couldn't blame him though. She had lied to him and everyone else. She had to figure out a way to make Duke forgive her. She just could not deal with losing him, especially after she had just found him.

"Okay guys what should I do? Duke hasn't talked to me since the game and it's killing me. Do I try to force him to talk to me or do I just let him cool off for awhile."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should send him an invitation to the debutante ball. Put yourself at his mercy for a change."

"Thanks Paul, but I think it may take more than an invitation to some ball. Did you see the look of hurt on his face when he realized I had lied to him all this time? I hurt him really bad."

"Well I think you should just go talk to him, try to make him understand why you did what you did. He's a soccer player, he of all people should realize the kind of sacrifices you made to play the game."

"You know Yvonne you are right, if he really cares about me he will want to try to get passed this. Thanks girl."

"Wait a minute, why should you do all of the groveling, sure you lied to him, but you only did it because you wanted to play soccer, how did you know you were going to fall in love with him and that he would get hurt. I mean its sad and I like the guy but, I don't think you should go over there just yet. Give him some time to cool off the hurt is still really new and the shock hasn't quite wore off yet."

"Your right Kia. I mean if I go over there right now I might just make the situation worse. I think I will give him another day. It just hurts so much. I never thought I would feel like this way about anyone so quickly. I love him so much and I may have lost him and I just found him."

"Well guys its late and I think I'm going to go to bed and try to figure out just what I am going to do and how I am going to go about doing it. See you guys tomorrow."

The next day when Viola woke up she had it all figured out. She would call Sebastian and make sure Duke would be there and then get him to leave her alone with Duke so she can talk to him.

So she called Sebastian. The phone rang a few times and just as she was about to hang up a familiar, yet sexy male voice said hello. Viola almost dropped the phone. She hadn't realized just how much she missed hearing that voice.

"Oh hey Duke. I was just calling to see if Sebastian was there, I really need to talk to him."

"No Viola, Sebastian isn't here, I'll tell him you called though."

"Duke wait, I need to talk to you is that okay."

"What do you need to talk to me about Viola, I really don't have time or the want to talk to you."

That was when it dawned on her the perfect way to get him to talk to her again.

"I'm scared Duke and I am afraid to stay here. Mom is away on some Junior League thing and all of my friends are at the beach."

"Viola, calm down. Scared of what? What's going on?"

It's Justin. He's called me every five minutes and he's been threatening me. Telling me that if he can't have me no one will. He said he would kill me before he lets someone else have me. I'm scared Duke. I don't know what to do. I was going to talk to Sebastian about this but he's gone and I'm really scared."

"He said what? Tell me where he is and I'll kick his ass!"

"No Duke, I don't want you to get hurt, I just needed someone to talk to and you're the only person I could find."

"Gee thanks, I appreciate the thought."

"I just didn't think you would care after what I did to you and I didn't want to bother you with my problems, that's all"

"Look Vi, I might be mad at you , but I'm not going to let some creep like Justin Drayton threaten you. Why don't you come over to the dorm and stay with us until your mom gets back and I will call Olivia and tell her to keep Sebastian occupied so he doesn't know what is going on? Sebastian is in enough trouble after pulling his pants down at the soccer game."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind, it's not like we've never slept in the same room before."

"Thanks Duke I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Plan

I do not own any of these characters nor do I have any affiliation to the movie. I am just a fan having fun adding a little twist after the game

Well the plan was fully in motion.

What was I thinking. I can not believe I totally just made up that story. What am I going to do when I get there? I'm just going to have to tell him the truth, hopefully he will forgive me. I don't know though Duke is all about honesty.

Well it looks like I'm just going to have to keep this little plan going and hope he doesn't find out the truth.

As she was walking down the hall there were people everywhere. "Hey Viola or how's it goings" were coming from every direction but, she was on a mission so she just smiled and kept going.

When she finally reached room 234 her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was gonna hurl. She was strong though and not scared of anything so she lifted her hand and knocked. There was no answer, so she knocked again.

"oh no, he must have changed his mind and decided he didn't want to protect her after all." she thought to herself. "Please god just help me out with this one little thing and I will never ask you for another thing."

All of the sudden the door flew open and there was Duke standing in front of her wearing his signature white tank top and jogging pants that only he could make look so sexy. He was just hot.

"Viola, are you okay, you look really wore out."

"Yeah I'm fine just scared that's all. Never knowing if Justin is going to sneak up behind me. Thanks for letting me crash here. I really appreciate it. Did you talk to Olivia?"

"Yeah I just told her that we were trying to work on our relationship and if things went well we wouldn't want to be interrupted. She was totally excited that we were trying to fix things so she quickly agreed. She said to tell you hi by the way."

Duke could not believe how good she looked. He knew he had missed her the last few days but didn't realize just how much until she was right in front of him looking so scared and fragile. Something he never thought he would see from Viola. He could kill that creep Drayton for doing this to her.

She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap dress with matching sandals. Her legs were killer and the rest of her body , well let's just say it was a whole lot easier sleeping in the same room when he thought she was a guy. He would do this though. He was not going to let Justin hurt her or even threaten to hurt her.

"You can come in, you don't have to stand out in the hall like some stranger."

"Sorry it's just not my room anymore and I don't want you to think I'm just barging in and taking over."

"Vi, I invited you to stay remember. If I was worried about that, I would have had you stay with Toby or Andrew."

Duke moved to the side and Viola walked in. When she passed he could smell her perfume. She smelled like vanilla and cherries. This is a smell he had never smelt on her before and it fit. When she was in the room she sat down on Sebastian's bed and stretched out in the sexiest pose he had ever seen. "oh boy this was going to be harder than he thought."

"So what…" he started.

"Can I ask…." she said at the same time.

"You go." he told her.

"I just wanted to know how you have been." she said.

"I've been okay. A little bored without you around, I haven't gotten to know your brother all that well. Why didn't you just tell me the truth about why you were here, I would have understood."

"It wasn't you I was worried about, I had to make the team and I knew that being a girl, the coach would never have gave me a chance."

"Well that makes since, seeing as how girls aren't generally allowed to play in the league. So tell me what is going on with Justin. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to try to kill the guy."

"Duke, he's just so jealous. He doesn't care that I am interested in someone else. He only cares that, that someone else is you. "

Duke was quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to say. He wanted this girl so badly, but she had lied to him and that was just something he did not forgive.

"Duke say something please?'

"Look Viola, I really like you too, but you lied to me and it takes so much for me to trust people, if you could lie to me about something as simple as this, what else could you lie to me about. How do I know your not lying to me about the whole Justin thing."

"Wait Duke, do you really think I would make something like that up."

"Calm down, Vi all I said was you could be for all I know. I don't think you would make something like this up, but do you see my point.?"

"Duke one, Viola zero. That really hurts Duke. If you were trying to draw blood from my heart that just did it."

"Viola I'm sorry."

With that Duke got up and walked over to the bed where Viola was sitting and sat down next to her.

"You know not a minute has gone by where I haven't though about you ." He told her.

"Really I feel the same way, I was just afraid to call because I thought you would hang up on me."

"In all honesty, I probably would have, but with you sitting so vulnerable and so scared, it makes me see that you need me as much as I need you."

"Duke, you don't how long I have waited for this. I felt these feelings for you, when I was Sebastian but, I couldn't do anything about them. Now there is nothing stopping me."

With that she leaned toward him and kissed him like she had thought of kissing him so many times before. He kissed her back. He was timid at first, but finally he just let himself go. They stood up and moved to his bed and the next Viola knew she was laying on her side with Duke laying next to her facing her and kissing her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had waited so long for him to kiss her like this. All of the sudden her phone rang. She just ignored it at first but it kept ringing.

"Maybe you should answer that," he told her.

"I don't want too, I'm enjoying this and I don't want it to stop just yet."

"Answer your phone."

"Fine. Hello. Justin what do you want?" She said as she looked at Duke.

Perfect just what she needed to convince him she was telling him the truth.

"Viola, I have been calling you all day why haven't you been answering your phone."

"Look Justin, I told you we are through, I am in love with someone else. We broke up remember."

"Viola, we will never be broken up. I told you if you won't stop it with him I will have to stop you."

"You can't threaten me Justin. I told you I love him, not you and if you can't deal with that then get some help because we are through."

"Viola, Viola give me the phone."

Duke took the phone from her hands and said " Look Drayton she says she once nothing to do with you and told you to leave her alone, if you want to deal with someone then deal with me, but threatening an innocent girl, I thought even you were a bigger man than that."

"Look Orcino, I don't know who you think you are, but you are both messing with the wrong man. I'll deal with both of you in my own way."

Oh my god! I can't believe this, I had told Duke he was threatening and now here he is really threatening me. I am really scared, if it was just me I could handle that, but now he's threatening Duke too.

I have to get out of here. I will not let him hurt Duke.


	3. Chapter 3

-1The Turning Point

Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters nor am I affiliated with the movie in any way, shape or form.

While Duke was still on the phone with Justin, Viola began to get her stuff in order.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, not only is he threatening me now, but he is also threatening you and I will not put you in danger because I have a psycho ex who can't let go?"

"Wait, Viola, shouldn't that be up to me to decide. If I was really that scared for my safety I wouldn't have invited you over here in the first place. Please don't go. I want you here, I need you here. I need to know you are safe. Don't give him what he wants, he wants to scare you so you will leave me and come back to him."

"I'm sorry Duke, but if that is the only way to make sure you are safe then I am going to go back to him. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You don't want me getting hurt? You don't think that the thought of you with Justin Drayton won't hurt me? It will kill me Viola. It will hurt me far more than anything he could do to me."

"What did you mean when you told him you were in love with someone else. Did you mean that or were you just trying to piss him off?"

" Well both actually. I didn't intend to say that, but once it slipped out I realized that would be my best chance to get him to leave me alone. I didn't think he would start threatening your safety too."

"Did you mean it?"

"What? Of course I did. Do you really think I would say something like that and not mean it? I am completely and totally in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but that is how I feel. That is why I can't stay here. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I love you too. You are staying here with me. I don't care if I have to tie you up and force you to stay, you are not leaving until this situation with Justin is handled and it will be handled soon."

"Duke, oh my god, he just heard that entire conversation. He is really going to be mad now."

"You really want to push him over the limit. We'll see just how far he is willing to go and then we will be waiting for him."

"Hey, Justin we have to go now, my girl and I have some unfinished business to take care of."


	4. Chapter 4

-1The Make-up

Sorry that last chapter was kind of short, but it only takes a few lines for you to know what kind of guy Justin is going to be in this story.

I do not own any of these characters nor am I in anyway affiliated with the movie, I am just a fan trying to add my own excitement to the plot

"Duke, what are you doing? She asked.

"Viola, everything will be just fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of us. Just relax we can handle this."

Viola sat back down on the bed and looked at Duke. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was in love with the greatest man in the world and he loved her back.

Viola was looking at him with the most beautiful look he had ever seen. The love in her eyes that was only put off by the fear that was there also.

He would never let anything happen to her. He would die first.

He sat there staring at her, then said, "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I think we were right here"

With that they leaned in and their lips met. They gave up all pretenses of trying to restrain themselves and gave into the passion that had been building since she walked into his room.

Duke laid her back on the bed and looked at her. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. How did I ever find you? I am so lucky Sebastian had to go to London for two weeks."

Duke just looked at her as she pulled her dress up over her head. It's not like this was the first time he had seen her with her shirt off, but it was the first time he could fully enjoy the view. With that he kissed her some more. Viola guided his hand to her breast and heard his intake of breath.

She couldn't believe this was happening, she had never had sex before, but this just felt right. She knew she would never feel the same again. Their relationship would be forever changed. Next thing she knew his lips were moving down her throat and stopped to nibble on the sensitive spot at her collarbone and then she felt his lips on her nipple. He was gentle at first, gently running his tongue around it and then he was urgently nipping and suckling her nipple like he just couldn't get enough. Then he was moving to the other one, giving it the same attention.

"Viola, are you sure your ready for this, if your not you need to tell me now, because I won't have any control left soon."

"Yes Duke, I'm ready, I've never been more ready."

That was all the urging he needed. He undressed both of them and then they were making love the way only a couple in love could. So sweet and tenderly.

When he looked at her she was crying, but she was smiling what did that mean?

"Viola what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry baby, I knew I was to rough."

"No everything was wonderful, just the way I thought it would be. I'm crying because I never thought I would get the chance to tell you how I felt. I thought you hated me and now here we are making love. I've never been happier. Thank you.

"Viola, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They fell into the best sleep they had ever had. Together in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

-1The Next Morning

I do not own any of these characters nor am I in anyway affiliated with the movie.

I am just a huge fan who didn't want to see the movie end and am living through my writing a longer storyline.

The next morning Duke woke up before his alarm went off. He rolled over and felt something warm and soft laying next to him, when it all came back to him. Viola and the night they shared, which was only dulled by the fact that they still had Drayton to contend with. Duke would deal with him when she wasn't around.

"Psst, hey Vi, I've gotta go. I have some things I have to take care of."

"Things like what? I can come with you. I really don't want to be here alone."

"Drayton has no idea that you spent the night, this is the safest place for you to be. I will only be gone a couple of hours or so, me and the guys were going to go hang out and do some guy stuff."

"Guy stuff, what kind of guy stuff?"

"Oh you know, go to the mall and check out all of the hot chicks that walk by and then we were going to come back here and check out the girls swim team."

"Uh, yeah, that's not gonna work for me so your just gonna have to stay here with me today."

"I can't Vi, I already promised the guys, were just gonna go into town and help Toby pick something out for Eunice."

"Oh well, then go ahead."

Duke kissed her good-bye and said he would be thinking about her every second he was gone.

Duke looked around the soccer field at Cornwall until he found what or should he say who he was looking for. He was with the rest of his team though and he couldn't very well take on the rest of the himself. What should he do? So he decided to call for back up.

"Toby, I need you to get Andrew and Sebastian and the rest of the team and meet me at the soccer field at Cornwall. Turns out Drayton has been threatening Vi and last night he told her he would kill both of us if he couldn't have her. I was going to handle this alone, but he is with the rest of his team."

"We got your back I'm on it. We'll meet you there in an hour."

With that Duke closed his phone and just stood there watching Drayton with hatred filling him to the core. Duke had never hated anyone before, but then again no one had ever threatened the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Whoa, did I just say that? Where did that come from, I've only known her for a few weeks, but in that short period of time she had became the most important person in the world to him and he would do anything to keep her safe.

An hour later on the dot, Duke saw the team walking towards him and ran to catch up to them.

"You guys follow my lead and wait to see if anything happens. If we start fighting, which we will wait until the team starts to jump in and then have my back. Right now you guys are just here for moral support."

"You got it." he heard Toby say as he walked towards the field.

As Duke approached, Justin stopped practicing and walked up to Duke.

"What are you doing here Orsino, don't you have some little bitch who needs to be babysat."

"Watch it Drayton, I only came here to tell you that if you ever threaten Viola again I will kill you. Do you understand me?""

"Well isn't this sweet the little Illyria tramp sicking her little captain boyfriend on me? What are you gonna do Duke fight the whole team?"

"No actually, the whole team is going to fight the whole team."

"Listen up, I want all of you here on the Cornwall team to hear exactly what your great captain has been up to since he was dumped by Viola Hastings, my new girlfriend. He has been calling her and harassing her threatening to kill her if she sees me and threatening to kill both of us if we choose to continue our relationship. Now I know none of you have any reason to trust me, but ask yourself this would I bring myself all the way to your school just to fight over a girl I already have. If you guys want to defend him, I completely understand with him being your captain and all, but take a look over at the bleachers. I didn't come alone."

With that Duke had just enough time to look back at him before Justin had threw the first punch, Duke quickly regained his composure and it was on. Duke threw a right hook which caught him straight in the jaw. Just as Drayton went down he felt someone hit him in the back of the head. When he turned around there was one of the Cornwall players ready to pounce. He didn't have a chance though, Toby grabbed him and started throwing punch after punch after punch, the guy went down quickly and then both teams were in a full brawl.

Duke managed to get it together and punched Justin before he could get up and realized he had knocked out one of his teeth. He was just getting ready to hit him again when someone grabbed him from behind.

Duke turned around ready to hit the person and realized it was Sebastian.

"Calm down Duke you don't want to kill him, I think he gets the message. Does Viola know where you are, because I can't imagine her allowing this."

"No she doesn't but I will tell her when we get back."

"You know she is not going to be happy about this? Olivia is going to kill me for helping you lie to my sister."

"After your sister pretending to be you and lying to me the whole time she was here, I think I deserve this one. Besides that man I would think you would be glad that I wanted to defend your sister, since you were there to do it."

"Duke, I have one question. Are you sure that she was telling the truth about Drayton threatening her when she called you?"

"I heard him on the phone threatening to kill her if she didn't stay away from me, why would you think she could make something up like this?"

"Well right before Toby called, I was talking to Kia who said that Vi had came up with some plan to get you to talk to her and that she was staying with us until mom got back into town. Then Toby called and said there was a problem here. When I heard what you were saying I thought maybe this was her plan."

"No that can't be. I heard her on the phone with him and even heard him threatening her. She wouldn't make something up like that, would she?

"I don't know man, but if you say you heard him then she must be telling the truth right?"

Justin had overheard the conversation and could not believe that Viola had lied to Duke about this and made him out to be some woman beater. Sure he had threatened her, but he would never really have hurt her.

"Hey, I heard what you were talking about and have to ask, did Viola tell you this before or after I called her."

"Well before why?"

"Because that was the first time I had talked to Vi since the soccer game. I may have threatened her and you on the phone, but I would never have physically hurt her, I was just trying to scare her into coming back to me. Face it man she lied to you again."


	6. Chapter 6

-1The Confrontation

I don't own any of these characters nor do I have any involvement in the movie

The more Duke thought about what Drayton had said the madder he got. There is no way that Viola could have made this up. That is just sick. She may have lied to him about being a guy, but this was completely different. What was he going to say to her when he got back? He didn't know whether she was lying or telling him the truth, but he hoped to god she was telling him the truth.

When he got back to his room, Viola was sitting on Sebastians bed waiting for him.

"Hey where have you…. Oh my god what happened?"

"I went to see Drayton today."

"**YOU WHAT?!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT. NOW LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE A BLOODY MESS."**

"Viola, did you make up the whole story about him threatening you just so I would talk to you."

"Oh my god, he found out, but how, I never told anyone what my plan was?" she thought to herself.

"Duke, do you really think I would make up a something like that? You heard him on the phone threatening me and threatening you. I can not believe you think so little of me. Especially after what we shared last night. I understand that you can't completely trust me, but I would never lie to you or anyone else about something like that."

"Viola calm down. I do believe you it's just that when I called the guys to come and help me Sebastian said that he was talking to Kia and she said that you had came up with a plan to get me to talk to you again. You know that I would never let someone threaten to hurt you and not do anything about it. Then Drayton said that this was the first time he has called you since the game and that it looked like you had lied to me **again.**"

"You know what, when I called here yesterday I did have a plan to make you talk to me. You want to know what it was? I was going to call and see if Sebastian was here and then I was going to convince him to stay with Olivia while I came and talked to you. I knew that if I was here face to face you would never leave. That is what my plan was. Then when I called you I thought that maybe if I told you what he was doing you would want to help me, but I never thought you would accuse me of lying about it. You know what if you and everyone else around here has such a low opinion of me, you guys can go to hell.

I never want to see you again."

"Viola wait."

"Wait for what, for you to accuse me of lying to you about us sleeping together? That was the biggest mistake of my life. I wish that had never happened and I wish I had never told you about my problem. You know what you and everyone else can go straight to hell and tell them I said to have a nice life because I won't be in it."

"Viola wait, I'm sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion and immediately believed Drayton. It's just, that you know, it's going to take some time for me to completely trust you again. I never really believed it. I knew better than to believe that you would lie to me about something like this. I am so sorry. I love you so much and never want to hurt you, just please don't leave me like this. I want so much to try and fix this problem."

"You know what Duke? You come in here and accuse me of lying to you about this, when you have been lying to me since you woke up this morning. I didn't want you to go confront Justin, because I knew he would say or do anything to cause more problems with us. I just never thought you would believe that I could lie to you about something like this. You of all people should know me better than that. I may have lied to you about being Sebastian, but everything I told you about myself as Sebastian was the truth and I never tell people that kind of stuff. Now I know why I keep everything all bottled up inside and don't share to much with people. It's people like you and Justin that make me not want to be myself around them."

"I can't believe Kia would betray my confidence in the first place. You know what, this was a big mistake. I'm going to go find Justin and give him a piece of my mind."

"No Viola, wait. Don't go confront Drayton by yourself, let me go with you. You might make him mad and he might try to hurt you."

"No I will take Yvonne and Paul with me just in case, but this is something I need to do by myself."

Well she managed to get away with that lie this time, but she had to figure out something. She either had to figure out a way to get Justin to hurt her or she had to figure out a way to tell him the truth, without him hating her.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Phase

Ok, so I am not in anyway affiliated with the movie, nor do I own any of the characters. Enjoy

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but my sister had a baby and I have been working and going to school, so I took a break, but I am back now.

---------------------------------------------

What was she going to do? Viola couldn't figure out how to handle the situation with Duke. If she told him the truth then he was going to hate her, but if he found out the truth from someone else he would still hate her. Well the only thing she could do was figure out a way to get Justin to hit her. She just wished it wasn't going to hurt so much. Plus how was she going to get him so mad that he would hit her, he might be a jerk and everything, but he still didn't seem like the type to go around hitting women. She just wished she didn't have to stoop to this level. She hated that she was making light of something like domestic violence just so she could prove a point to Duke and Sebastian and everyone else. It was just so wrong, but what other choice did she have. Here goes nothing. Let's see how far Justin can be pushed.

Viola picked up her cell and text Justin asking him to come over because she wanted to talk to him about something important.

She waited a few minutes and then heard her phone beep letting her know that she had received a text. When she opened her phone she was thrilled to know that it was from Justin telling her he was thrilled to hear from her and he was on his way.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and she knew it was Justin. Time to put her plan into action. If there was anything that could get his blood boiling it was Duke so she was going to play that card and see where it took them.

"So, Vi what did you want to talk to me about? Did you realize how big of a mistake you made choosing that loser Duke over me and you're here to beg me for forgiveness, because if you are then that is really not necessary."

"Justin have you lost your mind? Do you really think even if I didn't have a chance with Duke that I would want you back? I wouldn't want you back if you were the last guy on earth and I was the last girl on Earth and the whole human race depended on me being with you. The human race would die."

She could see the anger in his eyes and all over his face, but she wasn't done yet.

"So if you don't want me back then what do you want. Did Orsino drop you after he found out that you lied to him again? Although we both know you weren't completely lying. I have been calling and I did tell you that if I couldn't have you then no one else would have you either, but of course you don't listen."

"Justin would you shut up. Yes I told Duke about you calling, but I told him you were threatening to kill me. Of course when you called and said that very thing to both of us, well you just confirmed everything I had told him."

"Viola, do you think I would actually kill you just to keep you from being with him. I might not like him or the fact that your dating him, but I would never do that. Besides you will decide you made a mistake and come back to me."

"Justin I will never come back to you. I am in love with Duke and nothing will change that. I called you over here to tell you that I will never be with you again. I don't ever want to see or talk to you again. I am changing my cell number and I have a room at Illyria and since the game is over there is no reason for us to ever be in contact with each other. We are graduating and I am going to be with Duke. He is the man you can never be, so deal with that."

Justin just stood there in complete and total shock. He could not believe what Viola was saying to him. What did she see in a loser like Orsino? Okay so he was the captain of the soccer team and he seemed to care about her, but what could he offer her besides that. Nothing.

"Vi, you will never be with him. He will never love you like I do."

"You don't love me Justin. Your obsessed and obsession is not love it is a very serious mental issue. If you contact me again I will call the police and they can handle the situation. Aren't you tired of being a loser? You could never beat Duke and you will never get me away from him, so deal with it."

The more Justin heard the angrier he got. Never in his life had he wanted to hit someone like he wanted to hit Viola at this very moment. "Viola, you don't know what you are saying."

"I know perfectly well what I am saying. You are a loser. Deal with it." All of a sudden WHAM!!! Justin slapped her right upside the cheek. Wham and it felt like her eye was going to explode. Fortunately everything was working out the way she wanted it too.

"Justin, what are you doing?"

"Well I think I'm about to teach you a lesson you will never forget. Remember this when you go to that loser tonight."

All of a sudden Justin grabbed a handful of hair and punched Viola right in the stomach. Viola heard the crack when he hit her ribs and the wind was immediately knocked out of her. She needed to get out of there now. How would she do that though when this is what she wanted?

Justin continued to hit her over and over. He caught her in the lip and she felt her mouth fill with blood.

"Justin stop please your hurting me."

"The pain you are feeling is nothing compared to what you have caused me. I'll show you what happens when you play games with a real man."

With that Justin continued to beat on her. Viola was unable to fight him off to much. Although she did manage to break his nose she thought, she could feel everything start to get fuzzy. All of a sudden everything went black and all she could think about was the fact that this was a horrible plan and she was going to die never seeing Duke and telling him the truth and that she loved him.

------------------------------------

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T VERY GOOD. IT WAS HARD TO GET BACK INTO THE STORY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. I WELCOME ALL FEEDBACK GOOD AND BAD. I WELCOME ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY TOO.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Aftermath

I know it has been a while since I wrote anything, but I am gonna try and finish this story in the next couple of weeks.

I do not own any of these characters or am in any way affiliated with the movie.

---------------------------------

When Viola awoke she was alone. She had a terrible headache and could barely breathe. She had to get help. She didn't want to call Duke because she didn't want to explain why she let Justin in her house. She decided she should call Yvonne. Unfortunately there was no answer. There was no answer with Paul, Kia, or Sebastian either. That only left Duke and she was really afraid to call him, but she didn't have a choice.

As she dialed Dukes number she got more and more scared. The phone just kept on ringing. When she was about to give up Duke answered.

"Hello!"

"Duke, you have to help me. I didn't want to call you, but there was no one else answering."

"Viola, calm down. What is going on?"

"Justin was here. He was so angry. I am so scared right now."

"Are you ok. Did he hurt you?"

"Yes. I need to go to the hospital."

"Viola, I am on my way. Just lock the door and don't let anyone in unless you hear my voice. Do you hear me?"

" I hear you Duke. Thank you so much."

About thirty minutes later Viola heard a car pull up. Afraid it was Justin she hid behind the couch hoping he would go away.

"Viola it's me. Open the door." She heard Duke say through the door.

She ran to open the door. When he pulled her into his arms.

Duke heard Viola wince with pain and pushed her away so he could see what had happened. What he saw made him swear he would kill Drayton.

"Vi, let me look at you. Let me see what he did."

"I'm so sorry Duke. This is all my fault. I never should have let him in. I never should have made him mad."

"Baby, nothing you could have done was deserving of this. Let me see your injuries."

Duke looked at her face and saw that she had a black eye and her lip was busted. It was when he raised her shirt and saw the bruises on her torso that he felt sick.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. But first I need to get you to the hospital. We need to see if you have any broken bones."

"Okay but then we need to talk. I have to tell you something."

"Whatever you have to tell me can wait until after the hospital."


End file.
